


stray kids is a mess 2k18

by bubblyjeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, changlix, hyunin, mentions of Got7, minsung - Freeform, stan stray kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyjeongin/pseuds/bubblyjeongin
Summary: scary sunshine: if i walk in on one more couple being gross i will personally make sure to make all of your lives a living hellMAAAtryoshka: don't you already do that?hyunjin's teddy bear: :oscary sunshine: did :) i :) ask :) ?mother: why did I just hear a door slam?father: and why is changbin screamingsquirrel boy: scroll upfather: ok thenmother: fair enoughscary sunshine: the deed is donefreckles: :(((





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -names-  
> seungmin = scary sunshine  
> hyunjin = prince  
> jeongin = hyunjin's teddy bear  
> chan = mother  
> woojin = father  
> felix = freckles  
> changbin = MAAAtryoshka  
> minho = Minho  
> jisung = squirrel boy
> 
> follow me on ig @ glow.jeongin

7/14/18

**THOT PATROL**

 

 **squirrel boy:** wassup thots

 **prince:** hey don't call jeonginnie a thot

 **hyunjin's teddy bear:** yeah! 

thanks hyunjinnie

 **prince:** no problem :)

 **hyunjin's teddy bear:** :)

 **scary sunshine:** what the fuck

right in front of my salad???

 **mother:** lmao I keep forgetting how soft hyunjin is

 **freckles:** thank god I'm not the only one who notices it

 **father:** r y'all dumb

hyunjin has always been super fcking soft n sensitive

 **minhoe:** yeah but,

he has been more unbearable than usual these past few months

 **squirrel boy:** shit u rite 

 **prince:** wow ok

i guess its trash on hyunjin day

its fine 

i hate all of y'all anyway

 **hyunjin's teddy bear:** hyung :(

 **prince:** aww not u jeonginnie

 **hyunjin's teddy bear** : thanks uwu

 **squirrel boy:** eXcuSE mE

this is an uwu free zone

jeongin this your first and only warning

all other people who engage in uwuing can and will be punished

 **freckles:** b-but

u-uwu

 **squirrel boy:** felix :)

 **freckles:** yes jisungie?

 **squirrel boy:** watch your back 

 **freckles:** do your best

 **scary sunshine:** uh oh

 **hyunjin's teddy bear:** did anyone else just hear the screaming

 **father:** yes honey

it's fine 

just stay in your room

 **freckles:** WHAT THE FUCK

JISUNG JUST POURED WATER ALL OVER ME 

NOW ME AND MY BED ARE SOAKED

 **squirrel boy:** i warned you

poor dumb australian

 **freckles:** I AM SO CONFUSED 

1.) WHERE DID YOU EVEN FIND A POT THAT BIG

2.) THEY MKE POTS THAT BIG?????

AND 3.) HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LIFT THAT

 **squirrel boy:** 1 and 2.) i have my resources

3.) Minho hyung helped me :)

 **MAAAtryoshka:** of course he did

jisungggg, you got gyu all wet

 **scary sunshine:** why was gyu in felix's bed?

 **MAAAtyroshka:** you all already know I cant sleep without him

 **prince:** wait

why were you sleeping with lix? 

omg wait 

YALL WERE FUCKIN?!?!?

 **freckles:** no u dumbass

we were TRYING to take a nap

until we both got an unwanted shower :/

 **squirrel boy:** y'all should be thanking me

i was washing away the sin

 **MAAAtryoshka:** wow thanks jisung

 **squirrel boy:** youre welcome hyung :) 

also you guys seem to be forgetting that I wasn't the only one in on it

yell at minho hyung too smh

 **freckles:** oh yeah

MINHOE HYUNG

YOU THOT WHY DID YOU DO THAT???

 **minhoe:** because jisungie asked me????

 **MAAAtryoshka:** you whipped lil bitch

 **minhoe:** you aren't wrong

if you asked me whether i wanted to help my own boyfriend or felix

well

i think y'all know who I would choose

 **hyunjin's teddy bear:** damn

minho is so blunt I love it

this is whipped culture

 **father:** don't act like you and hyunjin are any better

 **prince:** i????? have no?? idea what ur?? talking about????

 **hyunjin's teddy bear:** uhhhh hahaha yeah hyunjinnie hyung and I aren't dating

lol

ha

 **scary sunshine:** is this what a gay panic looks like?

 **mother:** jeongin, honey

your username

 **hyunjin's teddy bear:** ok I can explain

hyunjin changed it a while back

and I don't know how to change it back

 **freckles:** suuuurrreee

 **prince:** shut your boyfriend havin ass up

 **freckles** : damn hyunjin goin off

also what does me having a boyfriend have to do with any of this

 **prince:** nothing

I'm just jealous that u have a bf :(

 **freckles:** HAHAAAHHAHA

 **hyunjin's teddy bear:** you could have a boyfriend if you could take a hint

 **prince:** wh

 **hyunjin's teddy bear:** f u c k

 **squirrel boy:** wow

jeongin really out here

**-hyunjin's teddy bear logged off-**

**mother:** who has admin rights

 **scary sunshine:** me

 **mother:** you know what you must do

**-scary sunshine changed "hyunjin's teddy bear" to "gay panic"-**

**-scary sunshine changed group name from "THOT PATROL" to "save jeongin 2k18"-**

**mother:** i have taught you well

 **prince:** while this mother son moment is touching and all

does anyone else know what the actual fuck just happened

 **father:** ...... hyunjin

is u dumb

 **mother:** tImE foR bED chiLDrEN

**-8 users logged off-**

**Private Chat: Mother & Gay Panic**

**gay panic:** mayhaps I fucked up

hhhyyuunnnggg

what do i do

 **mother:** uhhh well

as im sure you know

hyunjin aint the smartest guy

so you could probably play it off

OR

the better option

you can tell him how you feel and live happily ever after

 **gay panic:** as much as i wish that last option were possible

hyunjinnie doesn't like me like that

and id rather be friends with him than make him uncomfy with my feelings

 **mother:** aww jeonginnie

im afraid you're just as dumb as hyunjin :)

 **gay panic:** wha

 **mother:** aaannyywayys

just promise me something

 **gay panic:** fine, what

 **mother:** no matter what

don't push hyunjin away

it will just hurt the both of you

 **gay panic:**.....okay

thanks hyung

 **mother:** no problem maknae

**-2 users logged off-**

 

 

 

 


	2. please save these soft boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is really just oblivious hyunin and crack  
> warning: this shit gets really fuckin soft

**SAVE JEONGIN 2K18**

**freckles** : OHMYGOD

THE ACTUAL FUNNIEST THING JUST HAPPENED

 **scary sunshine** : spill that tea sis

 **freckles** : WOOJIN WAS AT DANCE LINE PRACTICE

AND WE WERE WORKING ON A HARD PART FOR THE NEW DANCE BREAK

AND WE ASKED HIM TO TRY IT

AND HE FUCKINH

FALLS STRAIGHT ON HIS ASS IN THE MOST EXTRA WAY POSSIBLE

 **prince** : istill cnat breathh

ghat was ss o funn y im cryinf 

 **father** : anyone else wanna be on my ass beating list

i already got three lil bitches on it

 **gay panic** : who’s the third?

 **minhoe** : me :(

 **squirrel boy** : pls don’t kill my boyfriend if u aren’t gonna kill me too

 **mother** : ok y’all need to check ur morals

woojinnie r u okay??????

 **father** : i will be eventually :’)

the pain will go away soon enough 

 **mother** : :((((((((

 **prince** : ok bitch

the only thing that he hurt was his pride

hes fine 

 **minhoe** : he’s just trying to get you to help him kick our asses

 **mother** : it worked :)

 **freckles** : chris no

 **mother** : chris yes

chris is hungry 

hungry for some pain being inflicted on three annoying dancers

 **prince** : please don’t do anything to make me cry tho 

ive already cried twice today

i don’t need a third time

 **MAAATRYOSHKA** : that reminds me

why was hyunjin crying on his way to dance practice this morning 

 **squirrel boy** : oh it’s a great story 

 **prince** : don’t do it

 **minhoe** : do it

 **squirrel boy** : well

yall know who im gonna listen to

 **prince** : :(

 **minhoe** : :)

 **squirrel boy** : STORYTIME

 so jeongin is wearing jeans today

 **gay panic** : i indeed am 

 **squirrel boy** : don’t interrupt me

anyway 

hyunjin saw him and started b a w l i n g

like a baby

 **MAAATRYOSHKA** : uhhhh why?

 **squirrel boy** : well he said

and i quote 

“he looks like a boyfriend i can’t deal with this, it wouldn’t be a problem BUT he isn’t MY boyfriend and that’s a problem because ohmygod look at him someone is gonna steal him from me”

but like, 

all in one very panicked breath

 **prince** : jisung :)

 **freckled** : OHMYGOD

HES EVEN MORE OF A PANICKED GAY THAN JEONGIN

 **gay panic** : ha bitch who’s gay panic now

wait

oh my g o d

uhh brb :))))

 **scary sunshine** : uhhhh why did jeongin just squeak

wait ew now hes squealing and he threw his phone at a wall

oh 

good job hyunjin

u broke our maknae 

 **prince** : excuse me

OUR maknae????

more like MY maknae 

got it bitch?!?

smh

 **scary sunshine** : i cannot stand you

**-scary sunshine changed “gay panic” to “jeongin PLEASE shut up”-**

**-scary sunshine changed “prince” to “gay panic”-**

**father** : seungmin reely out here doing god’s work 

 **scary sunshine** : i accept cash ;)

 **jeongin PLEASE shut up** : HEY SEUNGMIN

STOP FUCKING EXPOSING ME

oh wait 

this name is mean :((((((

someone change it :((((((

**-gay panic changed “jeongin PLEASE shut up” to “pretty smile”-**

**pretty smile:** ùwú

thank you hyunjinnie 

there is a reason you’re my favorite 

 **freckles** : yeah it’s because you’re whipped as hell

i would be offended but under that reasoning i can’t argue

 **pretty smile** : i am not whipped!!1!!1!

 **gay panic** : yeah jeongin is my f r i e n d

 **pretty smile** : hey how ya doin, im doin just fine, i lied im dying inside 

 **mother** : did u both just

 **minhoe** : ,,,,,,, they did

 **squirrel boy** : i don’t know how much longer i can take this

 **minhoe** : this is pathetic 

 **freckles** : sadly not all of us can be as much of a confident gay as minho is

for example 

jeongin

hyunjin

CHANGBIN

**-scary sunshine changed “minhoe” to “confident gay”-**

**mothe** r: ok we all been knew about hyunjin and jeongin 

but what did changbin do this time

 **MAAATRYOSHKA** : uhhh yeah what have i done

 **freckles** : hmmmm idk what HAVENT you done :)))))))

 **pretty smile** : is binnie hyung being emotionally constipated again

 **freckles** : okay u have no room to talk

but yes 

so now i gotta be sad by myself :’D

 **squirell boy** : don’t worry lix 

i’ll come cuddle you to make you feel better

 **father** : i have never seen changbin run to felix’s room so quickly 

 **squirrel boy** : so my plan worked

good 

we cant have anymore homosexual messes

 **confident gay** : jisungie we are gonna have a big ol homosexual mess if u were actually planning on leaving our blanket fort to cuddle felix and not me

 **squirrel boy** : i would never !

 **freckles** : im going to ignore that and not be offended

 **gay panic** : BLANKET FORT??

OMW 

 **squirrel boy** : don’t even think about it

couples that have their shit together and seungmin only

 **pretty smile** : did y’all hear something 

 **gay panic** : nah

just the wind

 **squirrel boy** : >:)

 **scary sunshine** : i am t i r e d

can y’all PLEASE shut up and go to sleep

 **gay panic** : n o

 **father** : excuse me

do i need to add your name on the ass kicking list twice???

 **gay panic** : hahahahaha no gn every1

**-9 users logged off-**

** Private Chat: pretty smile & gay panic **

**pretty smile** : hyungieeee

blease come back to the dorms 

i’m tiiiirrreeeddd

 **gay panic** : ,,,,,,,,,,then go to bed

 **pretty smile** : :(((((((((((

but i want cuddles 

scratch that

i NEED cuddles

 **gay panic** : and i NEED to practice the new choreo

 **pretty smile** : tf no u dont???

ur perfect as always 

stop overworking yourself :(

 **gay panic** : don’t tell me what to do >:p

 **pretty smile** : stop acting like a childdd

 that’s my job as the maknae™️

ur supposed to be the hyung

 **gay panic** : i am the hyung

and you’re my babybabybaby 

 **pretty smile** : pleaseplease come back to the dorms

cuddles.now.please.im.so.sleepy.and.cold

 **gay panic** : b u t

p r a c t i c e 

 **pretty smile** : fine

i see how it is 

i guess im not your favorite anymore 

ill just ask seungmin

or channie hyung 

or literally anybody else

 **gay panic** : omw 

 **pretty smile** : <3 <3 <3

thankyou thankyou thankyou

now please hurry

i miss my warm human pillow

***seen by “gay panic”***

**-2 users logged off-**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm soso sorry that it took so long to post a new update, i had a lot of family issues but updates should be quicker now


	3. almost there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just hyunin folks, sorry not sorry

**GAY KIDS 2K18**

mother: uhhhhhhhh

so

anyone seen hyunjin or jeongin this lovely morning

freckles: no

don't we have shit to film today??

father: we do

and we can't find either of them

confident gay: have yall checked hyunjin's room?

i heard snoring in there

pretty smile: uhhhhh sorry we're late 

there's a bit of a situation 

but it's fine 

everything is f i n e 

mother: explain now 

or im coming in there right now

pretty smile: so uhhh

yall know how hyunjin is the heaviest sleeper on the planet

and he was up late practicing because that's just the kind of dumbass he is 

scary sunshine: wow 

jeongin calling hyunjin other than gross cute things

do go on

pretty smile: shut up i didn't mean that, hyunjin is perfect

ANYWAYS

i made him come back to the dorms with the promise of cuddles

and well

i am kinda sorta stuck in a very comfy but suffocating embrace

and hyunjin will not wake up for a n y t h i n g

squirrel boy: ohmygod

that is so soft

MAAAATRYOSHKA: oh no

where is seungmin going

scary sunshine: gotta document this

to show their future kids

-scary sunshine sent one image-

mother: i was initially gonna be mad

but that is the cutest thing i have ever seen

father: awww 

did jeongin fall asleep again

they snatched all my uwus

mother: thought i snatched all your uwus:((((((

father: well yeah

but everyone already knows that :) <3

anyways

freckles: do y'all just see the way hyunjin h o l d s him

damn goals

changbin could never 

confident gay: jeongin truly is hyunjin's baby :')

MAAATRYOSHKA: wow babe 

i take full offense 

freckles: ...........

you just called me a pet name

you never do that 

this is the best day of my life

my boyfriend does like me :)))))))))

MAAATRYOSHKA: i told you I would work on showing my emotions 

i want you to feel happy, loved and appreciated 

squirrel boy: changbin 

u made felix cry

come hug him

MAAAYRYOSHKA: aww baby

omw 

scary sunshine: this is so soft

yall ain't shit

gay panic: gm ugly bitches and jeongin 

what did i miss

confident gay: more like what did we miss ;)

how was last night

gay panic: wwhat

pretty smile: ahh

u guys are making it sound nasty :((

gay panic: oh yeah 

sorry we were late 

i was doing something very very very important 

father: cuddling with jeongin was more important than being on time to our filming?

gay panic: obviously 

jeongin cuddles are the best thing in this world next to jeongin himself

end of discussion 

mother: while we still need to fix whatever mess this hyunin shit is

get off your phones and get to work

freckles: ok eomma 

-9 users logged off-

4 hours later

private chat: mother & pretty smile

mother: ok kid spill

today was weird as shit

pretty smile: ok uhh

idk what you want me to say 

mother: ok did something happen between you and hyunjin 

because today you were both on and off from being more attached than usual to avoiding each other like the plague

pretty smile: i think we're both really scared????

mother: care to elaborate?

pretty smile: so last night i asked him to come back to the dorms so we could sleep

and when he came back he looked so run down and he was still so upset with himself

it broke my heart because he never thinks he's good enough and he still thinks he's only here for his looks

and that isn't true at all

so i told him to go take a shower while made him some food and tea

so he showered then we ate

and after that we layed down and it was really nice, everything just felt right

i don't understand 

everything was the same but at the same time it wasn't 

mother: oh wow

jeongin you can't be that oblivious 

do you how hyunjin feels about you?

and do you know how you feel about him?

pretty smile: im pretty sure he likes me more than as a friend 

and i know for sure that im in love with him

and i have always felt something more for him

but again

i know that im terrified 

and i think he's scared too

mother: how long have you known that you've been in love with him?

pretty smile: a while 

since way before debut

it happened really quickly

hyung i don't know what to do

mother: you probably don't wanna hear this for the nth time 

but you need to tell him soon

it will work out and i know it

pretty smile: ok

im gonna talk to him tomorrow 

but for now im just gonna go to bed

and maybe be more clingy and close than usual 

just because i can :)

do you really think he likes me?

mother: I am positive he feels even stronger 

go drop some hints innie

pretty smile: i really hope you're right 

goodnight hyung 

mother: gn innie

go be with your mans

-2 users logged off-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, school has really kicked my ass so far. Also I will edit this later but I really wanted to get a chapter up also I think the next chapter is gonna be a lot better :)))))


End file.
